Leaving Ground
by psychoticsurgery
Summary: Kisah seorang anak penderita kanker berjuang menyelesaikan hidupnya
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Leaving Ground**

**Category :**

**Summary : Kisah seorang anak penderita kanker berjuang menyelesaikan hidupnya**

**Note : China disini adalah versi Female nya**

Hai, namaku Yao. Aku berumur tiga belas tahun, namun aku tidak sekolah. Aku menderita kanker sejak aku duduk di bangku kelas 6 SD pertengahan semester 2. Aku tinggal di rumah sakit. Rumah sakit yang dingin. Dikamar dekat lorong sunyi.

Aku pertama kali mengetahui adanya gejala kanker adalah dadaku yang membengkak. Karena di rumah tidak ada orang sendiri, aku ke klinik terdekat. Setelah diperiksa, aku menderita kanker payudara. Dokter memberikanku sebuah surat. Lalu aku pulang.

Setelah kubaca isi surat itu, aku harus dioperasi. Kau tahu, aku paling takut dengan 'operasi'. Aku trauma dioperasi sejak amandelku dioperasi saat kelas 6 SD awal semester 2. Kulit leherku dirobek dan setelah operasi aku tidak berani meneguk ludah setetespun karena tenggorokanku sakit.

Ya sudah, aku pasrah untuk dioperasi. Aku dibius dengan cairan. Akupun merasa seperti tidur.

Setelah operasi, dokter mengajakku berbincang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang operasi ini? Sakitkah?"

Akupun melihat dada kananku rata dan terdapat selang untuk mengalirkan darah bekas operasi.

"S-sa-sakk… Akh!"

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Yao?"

"Dada kiriku sakit…"

"Yao, dengarkan dokter ya, semua operasi pasti ada resikonya. Operasi yang kamu jalankan tadi, membawa resiko kesakitan bagimu. Tapi jangan khawatir, kalau kamu sudah sembuh total rasa sakit itu akan berkurang."

"B-baik dokter…"

"Kamu kalau mau _ngobrol_ sama suster ya?"

"Iya, Dok…"

Dada kiriku sudah tidak berisi. Rata. Berbekas luka dengan jahitan. Rasa sakit mengusik. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup menerima penderitaan ini.

"Yao, kok bengong sih?"

"Suster!"

"Mikirin apa?"

"Habis operasi rasanya sakit sekali"

"Kamu tahu tidak?"

"Apa itu, suster?"

"Suster juga pernah menderita kanker sepertimu, tapi ini kanker paru-paru"

"Sekarang masih kanker?"

"Sebenarnya, masih"

"Kenapa tidak bilang Dokter?"

"Dokter sangat sibuk"

"Oh…"

Tak disangka suster yang merawatku juga menderita kanker. Masih ada orang yang kurang beruntung dariku. Seharusnya aku bersyukur bisa dirawat disini. Suster ini walaupun sakit tetap bekerja. Padahal pekerjaan suster berat.

Esoknya,

"Yao! Sini, suster akan mengelap tubuhmu!"

"Eh?"

"Ayo, Yao badannya bau nih, perempuan kan harus wangi"

"Baiklah, suster"

Aku pun melepaskan helai demi helai pakaianku. Suster pun mengelap tubuhku.

"Bagaimana, Yao?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Segar tidak setelah dilap?"

"Segar!"

Suster pun tertawa kecil. Iapun melanjutkan mengelap tubuhku.

"Bagaimana tidur malammu, Yao? Apakah nyenyak?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Masih terasa sakit"

"Mana yang sakit?"

"Yang ini" sambil menunjuk dada kiriku.

"Sini Suster beri obat" katanya sambil mengoleskan salep.

"Terima kasih, Suster."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Leaving Ground 2**

**Category :**

**Summary : Kisah seorang anak penderita kanker berjuang menyelesaikan hidupnya**

**Pairing : Japan x China, Korea x China**

**Note : China disini adalah versi Female nya**

Suatu pagi seorang laki-laki, yang terlihat sebaya denganku membuka pintu kamar perawatanku. Akupun tidak mengenal ia siapa. Ya sudah aku hanya diam saja.

"Eh, anak kecil, kamu siapa?"

"Eh! Salah kamar!"

Anak itu beranjak pergi dari kamarku.

"Hei, tunggu!"

Anak itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu mencari siapa?"

"Aku mencari adikku"

"Siapa nama adikmu?"

"Yong Soo"

"Itu kan adik kelasku!

"Berarti… kamu… YAO!"

"I-i-iya…"

"Yao! Aku dengar kamu sakit kanker ya?"

"Iya, itu sangat menyiksa"

"Yang sabar ya"

"Iya,"

Ternyata ia pacarku, si Kiku. Lalu anak itupun pergi. Lalu ia kembali dengan adiknya duduk di atas kursi roda. Rupanya ia buta. Matanya diperban.

"Yong Soo ya?"

"Ini suaranya… Kak Yao!" sahut anak kecil diatas kursi roda itu.

"Iya…"

"KAKAK!"

Anak itu mengulurkan tangannya. Ia mau memelukku namun infus menarik tangannya.

"Eh, aku balik dulu ya, Yao" sambut sang kakak dari si Yong Soo, Honda Kiku.

"Dadah kakak!" sambung Yong Soo.

"Dah…"

Lalu, setelah beberapa menit, Yong Soo mendorong roda kursinya ke kamarku.

"Kakak…"

"Ya?"

Iapun menangis.

"Kakak… sebenarnya aku…"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku cemburu!"

"Cemburu kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya aku mencintai kakak! Aku mau kakak jadi pacarku!"

"Kakak juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Kak Kiku, saying…"

"Kalau gitu aku jadi anak angkatnya kakak dengan kakakku!"

"APA! Ng… iya deh, hehehe, ada-ada saja kamu!"

"Yeeeei!"

Karena ia buta, ia menabrak tembok.

"Aduh… hahahaha!"

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, Kak"

"Matamu kok diperban?"

"Aku tertabrak mobil dan bokongku terbentur keras"

"Siapa yang menabrakmu?"

"ayahnya Kak Yao…"

"HAH! AYAHKU!"

Aku baru ingat. Ayahku terburu-buru ke kantor saat hari Sabtu. Waktu itu ada anak kecil yang mau menyebrang. Lampu merah berganti menjadi lampu hijau. Anak itu tidak tahu dan tertabrak mobil ayahku.

"Kakak… aku tidak mau memaafkan ayahmu sebelum dipenjara"

"Heh!"

Kiku pun masuk ke kamarku.

"Ayahmu harus membayar biaya perawatan adikku ini"

"APA MAKSUDMU!"

"Ayahmu hampir membunuh adikmu, bayar biayanya atau…"

"ATAU APA!"

"Hubungan kita putus"

Kiku pun meninggalkan kamarku.

"KIKU!"


End file.
